The invention relates to a sealing sleeve and its use in the connection of domestic drainage conduits to the public sewerage system.
Domestic drainage conduits are customarily installed in such a way that firstly a ditch is dug from the house to the collector and the pipes are laid at the bottom of the ditch. The connection to the collector takes place by means of prefabricated branch pipes in the collector.
If a collector is to be renewed by insertion of a plastic pipe (relining), this method can only be applied with restrictions because, on the one hand, extensive earth works have to be spared and, on the other hand, the sealing of the orifice of the domestic drainage conduit into the collector is difficult.
The object was to find a connection method which is easy to carry out and brings about a reliable seal.
An older solution proposal relates to a method for connecting domestic drainage conduits to collector sewers and uses a special sealing sleeve comprising a tubular, externally cylindrical body, the one side of which is closed by a thin elastic diaphragm, and on the other side of which, opposite the diaphragm, an outwardly projecting bead is mounted, and the inside wall of which is cylindrical over a length of two thirds, measured from the bead side, of the overall length of the sleeve and then forms a cone (which corresponds to a third of the overall length), the wall thickness increasing toward the diaphragm (cf. German Patent No. 3,836,537). The domestic drainage pipe, together with the sealing sleeve, is inserted in the collector sewer from the outside. The sealing sleeve allows repair of defective domestic drainage conduits without extensive earth works.
This method is not completely satisfactory because only thick-wall pipes can be sealed reliably with the one-third cone.